The Curse Called Life
by Lutheish
Summary: Tessa is a Shadowhunter visiting Institutes around the world, trying to find her place in life. But as a new threat lurks forth, she seeks the help of London Shadowhunters. With a scheme to save the world as a super spy, she'll also look good doing it! But an obstacle looks Tessa dead in the face: Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Lutheish and I'm absolutely infatuated with the Infernal Devices. I wanted to write something different, but following the cute romance type of fanfiction. Enjoy! This is a Jessa Fanfiction. Don't hate, tolerate!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Tessa Starkweather had been isolated in Yorkshire her entire life. All she had known was the stone walls and the ancient house keepers, with her loving grandfather always out to secure their healthy lifestyle.

But Tessa was tired of the same thing over and over again. She would train and then read and then train again! Grandfather had said that there was an evil in this world, something Tessa couldn't even comprehend.

Though she was only twelve, Tessa had noticed that her grandfather never liked her Marking herself. He would always do it, then yank her sleeve down. He always said that her skin was special, and it disliked being marked.

She daydreamed about this, as a old-fashioned carriage rolled in, and even though it was 2009 her grandfather liked the old ways.

* * *

**(A/N flash forward five years)**

Tessa walked along the sidewalk, passing various mundanes, all with British vocabulary. Being raised in Yorkshire, you would have thought that she would have the accent. Strangely though, it was always American.

She looked around for the London Institute, the place where her grandfather was sending her to. It was in their culture to leave their families and explore the world around them. Tessa did not want to leave, but her Grandpa insisted that she must go out.

"You'll never find a nice gentleman caller if you stay here and mope!", he had said to her, only a few days ago. He had been trying to find someone to take care of her when he was gone.

"Crazy old man," she mumbled, not unkindly, "I don't need a guy. I have my books." But those faithful manuscripts didn't quite reassure her. So she walked without thinking, not bothering with a glamour that day.

Tessa had learned early on not to depend on runes. "You can do without my dear," her grandfather had said, "For runes cannot stand the magnificence that is you darling. Use your wit and your strength, and this will compensate for the loss you feel right now." It had bothered Tessa that she could not be like her grandfather, and could only apply a few runes a week without them all disappearing.

She took a turn, following the directions that were given to her. As she approached a demolished building, the Institute unfolded before her eyes.

"Well I'll be damned.", she whispered.

* * *

Jem turned to his Parabatai, watching him throw knives. The new Institute inhabitant was coming today. All he knew that it was a girl, and a Starkweather at that.

Jem cleared his throat. "So, that girl is coming today." He said politely to Will, who was still firing at the wall.

Will released another knife. "This concerns me how..?", he said in a very Will like manner. Jem rolled his eyes. How could one person be so charismatic and awfully rude at the same time? It's the Herondale charm, He guessed.

He was about to open the his mouth to say something when he heard a loud knocking. Miss Starkweather had arrived.

* * *

Tessa gasped at the sheer size of the London Institute. Yorkshire was about a fraction of the size. Shaking out of her daze, she knocked on the door. Sometimes it was hard for her to enter institutes just with a touch, and barging in seemed rude.

She heard a loud clanging noise and someone saying, "Will, don't do that!". She waited patiently by the door. It flew open, revealing a silver eyed and haired boy. His gaze was soft and comforting, and Tessa felt herself melt a little bit.

The Boy stared her, while she stared at him. He looked startled for a moment, then eased into a seemingly natural calm. "Hello. I'm Jem Carstairs. You must be Miss Starkweather." he said, very politely. She Managed to pull herself together, long enough to say,"Please, call me Tessa."

They moved to shake each other's hands, when Tessa tripped practically on air. She flew forward, on to Jem, sending them crashing to the floor. His arms had wrapped around her, holding her tightly. She blushed, but felt a special spark. Jem was flushed as well, surprised to still be holding her.

"Well isn't this a surprise.", said a certain black haired shadow hunter.

* * *

**I have COHF and I'm so happy! Well I hope you enjoyed and I hope to get some reviews! Ciao!**

** ~Lutheish. **

**P.S GO JESSA! Sorry Wessa shippers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you if you even viewed or reviewed my story! I know it's cheesy, but I feel like all you Jessa shippers and even Wessa lovers are my family! (Huggles for all of you!)**

**BUT TO A MORE SERIOUS MATTER! **

**I'm totally new to fanfiction and how editing works, so my story summary may have been a little off. Sorry for any confusion, but I'll leave it up to you guys. At first I wanted to be a college like thing, but then it turned in to sorta Mission thing. SO THE NEXT MESSAGE WILL BE IN MADE BIG SO YOU SHALL ACTUALLY READ IT!**

**OPTIONS FOR MY STORY:**

**1) COLLEGE THEMED MISSION TO STOP BADDIES!**

**2) SIMPLE MISSION AROUND THE SHADOW WORLD TO STOP BADDIES!**

**3) OR (probably most difficult) SUPER SHADOWHUNTER SPIES THAT STOP BADDIES!**

**SO LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTION IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE! THIS WRITER WOULD APPRECIATE IT! NOW, TO THE STORY! **

**Shoutout to Silver carstairs!**

* * *

**Will's POV**

I walked down the hall, following James. Along the way, I started contemplating what to say to Miss Starkweather. "Maybe I should start be saying that I'm ten bucks an hour," I said cheerfully. Jem looked at me like I was a mad man. He wasn't exactly wrong there.

"Will, please don't frighten the dear girl," he said patiently,"Besides, everyone knows that you actually charge twenty in cash."

I laughed all the way to the door, with a grinning Jem in front of me. Then I remembered something important. I forgot to tell Agatha to make those heavenly delicious Chocolate Tarts! I ran through the Institue to the kitchen to make my request. Agatha and I chatted for a minute, then I remembered Jem.

I walked down several corridors to get to the front door. As I turned a corner, I wondered why she didn't just let herself in. Weird. She probably thought that barging in was rude. The again, she's a eighteen year old girl in 2014. Shocking.

I finally came upon the hallway that lend to the front door, and saw a GIRL of all things sprawled all over JEM. What has the world come to!? But I was proud of Jem for getting a girl. A pretty one at that. She looked up at me, and I saw her gray eyes and her long, flowing chocolate locks. I felt myself melt a bit.

Thankfully satire kicked in. Saved by the bell. I couldn't resist saying,"Well this is a surprise."

* * *

**Tessa's POV **

I looked up to see a man staring at me sprawled all over Jem. Awkward didn't even begin to define the situation. Jem seemed to see him as well, and flushed even darker.

The boy looked startled, then all soft and loving. Maybe a flash of jealousy was tossed in there as well.

But I had to admit, he was a very handsome man-boy but not as much as Jem, maybe equal hotness if I was being generous. His deep blue eyes were the ones you could fall into, and his tousled black hair practically yelled that this boy was trouble.

I rolled off of Jem, and got to my feet. I brushed myself off as the unknown stranger helped James up.

I mumbled out an apology, neither of them hearing it. Speaking a bit louder, I said,"Hello, my name is Theresa Gray, but you can call me Tessa." The mystery man gave me a half-lidded look, which made him look more sleepy than hot. Still sexy though.

He said nothing. After period of tension, Jem cleared his throat, and said, "Tessa, this is William Herondale. You can call him Will."

I smiled politely at Jem and said,"It is so nice to meet you both, but could you show me to my room please?"

* * *

They walked down several corridors before they made it to her room. It was next to Jem's, who smiled politely and told her that she could stop by any time.

Will had left the tour early, mumbling about evil ducks. Tessa stopped and wondered what was wrong with him, but Jem just shook his head.

She entered her room, and felt completely exhausted. However, she found that she could not sleep or relax. She pulled a book from her suitcase, not surprised to find that it was _A Tale of Two Cities._ She grabbed the book and headed out of her room to find the head of the Institute.

With her nose buried in a book, she could not see a certain silver someone walk her way. Once again, as if by fate, they toppled over one another.

This time, however, they weren't JUST sprawled all over. Their lips were locked, and their eyes wide open.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! So once again, please place your suggestions on my story in your reviews. ALL OF YOU GET A VIRTUAL CANDY BAR FOR EVEN READING THIS!**

**Thanks!**

** ~Lutheish**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey once again guys! Now I must say I did not get a lot of reviews on Chapter Two :(. But that's okay. I got one, and I choose to go in my direction of the story. SUPER SPIES! With that said, LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

**Shoutout to Miss Olivia for her great suggestion. I was leaning towards that one as well! **

**Disclaimer: me own nothing.**

* * *

**(continues a bit before epic Jessa kissing scene!)**

Jem was causally walking down the corridors, simply thinking of all the happenings in the Insitute. Miss Tessa was a very nice girl, with extreme beauty. Jem was pleasantly surprised when she toppled over him. He hoped that they would be fast friends.

_But that would hurt more people, _Jem thought to himself. He gently chastised himself for thinking so boldly. But, his..._condition_ wasn't contagious, so everything would be alright.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not see a certain tall brunette walk his way. They crashed in to each other, and, once again, fell to the floor. Jem was filled with a sort of giddy glee, completely foreign to him. As their lips met, Jem, for the first time since he could remember, felt alive.

* * *

Charlotte Branwell, as head of the London Institute, had to be calm and collected. But she is expected to have some frustration, but definitely not a full out Hissy Fit. **(Not sure if they use that word in London...)**

Someone was increasing the attacks on Downworlders and Mundanes. This something was very smart and very dangerous. Charlotte was up to her eyes with complaints, and figuring this out was an awful ordeal. But did she have to flip the table?

Seethings with rage, she reminded herself that she had to greet her new guest. She pulled her self together, and moved towards the door. Just then, Sophie walked in.

"Ma'am, a letter for you." Sophie whispered.

Charlotte reached out for it, scanning the contents:

_Dearest Charlotte,_

_ I have written this letter to inquire on how the search is going for this mad man that is plaguing the Downworlders. The Mundanes are sensing that something is very wrong, and are getting anxious about it._

_ Do what you can, or we'll have to take matters in our own hands. And I know you don't want THAT to happen._

_With Regards,_

_ The Clave and Consul_

Charlotte crumpled the letter in her fist. She knew matters were serious if the Clave and the Consul had to deal with it. Rage boiled inside of her. The Insitute was at stake of she didn't do something.

She sat down at her desk, forgetting all about her new arrival, and started scribbling madly.

* * *

Tessa was mortified. First, she had to fall all over Jem. Now she's KISSING him? But, surprisingly, it was pleasant. Like pure air. It felt like she was finally breathing, even though she kind of couldn't.

Tessa was lost in a daze, her mouth still on Jem's. When she managed to pull herself off of Jem, they were both blushing intensely. Tessa looked at him shyly. Her first kiss, taken by an almost stranger!

Jem turned to face her, and was about to say something, when all of a sudden, Will burst into the hallway! **(Curse your timing Will!)**

"Hey Jem! Charlotte wants us in the drawing room. Apparently it's pretty serious." Will said in a rush.

He glanced over at Tessa, and said,"Oh, you're still here? After seeing you all over Jem earlier, I thought you had enough shame for one day," he sneered at her.

Tessa flushed a dark red. How dare he! That complete, absolute arse! Jem looked over to Will, as if to reprimand him, but Tessa got there first. All she could see was red.

Her hand flew up, and swifter than lighting she struck his face. Without turning around to see the after math, she turned on her heel, and stormed out to find the drawing room.

* * *

Luckily, Tessa managed to find the room that everyone was gathered in. She saw a number of characters, all equally unique.

At first she saw a little woman, probably not much older than she was, holding an air of command over the room.

_That must be the Head of this Insitute, _Tessa thought to herself. But she was so tiny! Well, looks can be deceiving. Next to her was a man, looking like a puppy at the woman. He had a shock of ginger hair, and scorch marks all over his jacket.

There was a girl in the corner, with a scar running down her face. By the looks of it, she was a shadowhunter, due to her exposed runes. **(Don't Judge me! NOBODY PUTS SOPHIE IN A CORNER! Although, she is in a corner currently...)**

Finally, a young woman caught Tessa's eye and made her gasp in surprise and a bit Od envy. This girl was a pocket Venus, with elegant blond hair, and chocolate brown eyes. _An English Rose, _Tessa thought. Literature would sure describe her that way.

Tessa was suddenly conscious of the numerous scars on her arms. Hers were more noticeable than most Shadowhunters, due to the fact that they disappear more quickly and for other unknown reasons. They also hurt a hell lot more.

She was left alone with her thoughts, while the other people in the room conversed rather loudly. The blond one was complaining very loudly, while the tiny woman was reprimanding the ginger-doe-eyed-man about his marks on the jacket. The scarred one just shot scathing glares at the one complaining.

Suddenly, Will burst through the door, with Jem trailing behind him. Will looked pissed, and headed straight for Tessa.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLAP ME?", Will shrieked. His face was redder than a bell pepper.

Tessa sat quietly, not bothering to acknowledge Will. He kept bantering on, saying wicked things and screaming profanities at her. But then Will pulled the last straw. He had enough audacity to say,"It's a wonder why we have never heard of you before. Was your grandfather trying to protect you, or was it for some _other_ reason?". He grinned wickedly, which was followed by a smirk.

Everyone turned to Will in shock. Sure, he had been known to say harsh words and biting phrases, but he had crossed the line.

Tessa was full of boiling rage, ready to blow her top. She tried counting, but then remembered all the harsh things people said about her dear grandpapa, how he was crazy and senile, and never having anyone in the world. And that did it for her.

She looked Will straight in the face, glowering and seething. Tessa then grabbed his wrist, and turned it over so fast that if you blinked you would miss it. But Tessa did not intend to hurt him. Oh no, her words were pouring out. She screamed and yelled such profanities that would make a weathered seaman blush. "If you _ever_ say such things about my grandfather again, I will force feed you your knee caps, and then hang you by your toes. My grandfather is twice the man you _**will**_ ever be, so shut. Your. Mouth. Do I make myself clear?", she said out of pure fury. Will nodded, dumbstruck by her.

She released Will, and went back to sitting quietly. Everyone in the room looked shocked except for the blond and Jem. The girl was smirking, while Jem was trying to hold back a laugh, though he looked sorry for Will.

"Well, Tessa, you sure have a very, ah...colorful vocabulary don't you?",Jem said.

Tessa blushed fiercely. Will staggered to his feet, and he did NOT look happy.

* * *

**And one more chapter complete, mon amies! Don't worry, the good stuff will kick in soon.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Shoutout to who ever reviewed, I will get your names next time, but I'm to lazy right now. But Kelly Herondale, you rock. **

**Ciao!**

** ~Lutheish **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour! I've been watching the FIFA World Cup! Olė olė!**

**Any-who, this is the next chapter, and I'm telling you, it's pretty intense. I know that Tessa is sorta OOC right now, but I imagine that if she were a shadowhunter, she would be fierce.**

**WARNING: JESSA AND WILL BEATDOWN BY A GIRL AHEAD. WESSAERS, SHEILD YOUR EYES, BECAUSE THIS ONE IS GONNA HURT.**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. Cassie, our lord and master, owns ALL characters! **

* * *

Will staggered to his feet, looking not to pleased. He opened his mouth, ready to spout some useless none sense, when Jem covered his mouth and quickly dragged him away. It looked more like a kidnapping than a simple drag-you-away-because-you're-a-buffoon type of deal.

Everyone in the room was still shocked about Tessa's outburst. Tessa looked at them, and blushed a fiery red.

"I am so sorry! I know Will is probably your friend, and oh, my language was horrid! It is my fault that you had to witness that, but please understand that I wouldn't take it back, even if you all are Will's friend.", she cried.

They stood there gaping at her, and all at once started laughing. Tessa was dumbfounded.

After their raspy coughs and breathless gasps were concluded, the girl with the scar said,"Will, our friend? Maybe when demons are kindly. He's all sour without a bit of sweet sympathy. I'm still waiting for the day when an evil duck demon appears, and let's see Will fight his way out of that one!". Everyone giggled at that.

Everyone around the room started to introduced themselves. The head of the Institute's name was Charlotte, and the scorch mark man was her husband, Henry. The beautiful lady was named Jessamine, and the other girl's name was Sophie.

They all chatted quietly, inquiring about each other. Jessamine was quite rude, but a person cannot have everything.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a loud bang and a scream. They looked up as the noise escalated.

"Dear me, what is going on down there," Charlotte said, indicating that the commotion was in the great hall.

"By the Angel, what are they doing? Tessa, will you come with me to check it out?",Sophie inquired. They got up, ready to check out what was occurring downstairs.

* * *

Jem was having trouble wrangling Will in. By the Angel, his temper was flaring up like a thousand suns. He was spouting some none sense about how Miss Starkweather was and awful person with no moral compass, crazy, blah, blah, etc.

Usually, he didn't get this worked up about something that crossed him. But as they say,"Hell hath no fury than a Will reprimanded."

Jem had just about enough of this, and was going to tell Will to stop being so booty-hurt, when he promptly kicked a table and threw a chair. Jem watched in a fascinated horror at his parabatai going willy nilly with a chair.

As he was smashing the chair to pieces, Sophie and Tessa walked in. Jem took a moment to actually observe how wonderful she looked. Her long chocolate locks seemed to flow, as if an invisible fan blew her hair back. Maybe it was just a girl thing. Her misty gray eyes were honest and true. Her skin like delicate porcelian, with a pretty pink mouth.

Jem had to tell him self to stop rambling about Tessa in his head or else he'll start spouting useless none sense.

"What in the all living Frack is going on in here?",Sophie exclaimed, obviously very pissed off. She glanced over at the remnants chair, and her faced turned red.

"And why the hell is that friggin chair in pieces? GOD DAMMIT WILL! STOP BEING SUCH AN FREAKING ARSE AND CLEAN THIS UP! JEM!", Sophie screamed,"What happened? Why the hell is he so mad? Is this because Tessa took his ass down?", she inquired.

Will turned away from the broken chair and shrieked,"YES! IT'S ALL HER FAULT! WHY THE HELL DID SHE GET IN SUCH A BAD MOOD? CAN'T SHE TAKE A JOKE? IT WAS JUST SOME HARMLESS FUN!"

"First of all, we came down here to quiet the noise, not raise it", Tessa said flatly. Then she got really scary. Her face flushed red as she tried to quiet her temper. She managed to calm herself, and said to Will in a dead calm fashion,"Second, that was not harmless fun. That was and awful accusation that severely angered me to an extent to which I wanted to physically harm you. You are, however, lucky that I did not. My grandfather is a great man and you can only imagine being great like him. Get anything else to say, anger issues?"

That was it. Will is like a ticking time bomb, and Tessa just stood to close.

* * *

Will lunged for Tessa, who was thankful that she was a trained shadowhunter. She jumped out of the way. Will looked like a feral dog. Anger steamed off of him. Sophie and Jem tried calming him down, telling him that she was a girl, and men don't hit girls.

He smiled wickedly and said,"She not just a girl, she's a Shadowhunter." He then proceeded to come at her. Tessa was pretty much royally screwed, if she wasn't a Shadowhunter.

But before she managed to scramble away, Will's fist connected with her face. Pain exploded on her face, and Will had a enough decency to look remorseful.

Now, Will was royally screwed. Tessa got so pissed that she ran up, judo flipped him, and started repeatedly punching him the face. She heard someone say, "Remind me to never spar with her." Tessa's punches weren't very hard towards Will, just really fast and seemingly never ending.

When she finally got off of him, all he had was a terrible bruise and an extremely bloody nose. Tessa never _really_ wanted to hurt him. He got up, holding his nose glaring at her.

"Now, I'll remind you this one last time. Don't mess with my grandfather, or me. Piss off, potty mouth."

As he walked away, Tessa turned around to see Sophie trying to hide a grin. She saw Jem too. He looked blankly at her. She gulped down her pride, and said,"J-Jem, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have gone all out on your parabatai! I understand if your very cross wi-"

Tessa was suddenly interrupted by a laughing noise. Jem, of all people, was giggling like a doe eyed school girl! He laughed and snorted. Sophie started cackling, leaving the room to find Charlotte.

After Jem was finished with his out burst of giggles, he said,"Oh my. That was amusing. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. But I'm not mad. Will really needed to get his arse kicked. You may have gone a little overboard, but who wouldn't? I know you never meant to hurt him. That's what I like about you. You're powerful, but know when to hold it in."

Tessa flushed a bright pink color. "Well, I'm nothing special. Just your average Shadowhunter.," Tessa replied.

"没有什么平均约你。你是辉煌的，我想我爱你.", Jem said. He flushed a little towards the end, a faint pink staining his cheeks.

Tessa stood dumbfounded, wondering what he had said to her. "What did you say Jem?", she inquired.

"Just that Charlotte and the rest were coming."

Tessa nodded.**(oh come on! I frumping quit! It's flicking obvious! He's blushing about Charlotte is coming? Even though this is my fanfiction and I'm complaining about something I wrote, for Jesus Christ Tessa can be dense! She's done this before folks!) **Charlotte walked into the hall, a smile in her face. "So, you put Will in his place?" Charlotte asked. Tessa nodded glumly. The Head of the Institute laughed. "Oh, don't be sad. Will never is really mad at anyone. The only way for him to stop hating on you is to show him whose boss. I can guarantee he's got your back."

Then Charlotte turned dead serious. "Now, the reason I called you all to the drawing room was because of a special mission," They all perked up and were on the edge if they're seats,"There is a threat running around the down world. He has proven to be too smart for Shadowhunters, knowing everything about us. This guy takes stalking to a whole new level. But, he has mostly ignored one type of species."Charlotte said.

"Who are they?" Jem asked.

Charlotte closed her eyes, then said,"Mundanes."

* * *

"MUNDANES?"

Tessa sat in shock. Sophie was the one who caused the outburst, but Tessa sat shock-still.

"B-But every evil plot has to involve the mundies! They're the whole reason we are here, battling hordes of demons. I mean, I'm happy they are not targetted, but it doesn't make sense!",Sophie exclaimed.

Charlotte sighed. "Yes, I'm aware that it doesn't make sense. But this person has one sole connection that we know of. The Pandemonium Club. This person seems fond of Humans. Possibly cherishes them. Because since this man has been on the prowl, not one mundane has been attacked all over the globe."

"Now, it falls on us to find him, seeming that the biggest Club location is here, in London. So everyone, suit up."

"But who will we get to him? No Shadowhunters.", Jem said.

Charotate smiled and said,"We're not going as Shadowhunters, but Mundanes. By day, you four will be Agents. So like I said, suit up."

* * *

**And that concludes another chapter! For the Chinese, sorry it's in symbols. Google translate hates me, so the correct message is in symbols! Yeah!**

**But if it doesn't work for you or you're too lazy like me to look it up, here's the translation:_ There is nothing Average about you. You're brilliant, and I think I love you._**

**GO JEM AND JESSA! Next chapter coming soon!**

**Ciao!**

** ~Lutheish**

**P.S shout outs to all who reviewed or even viewed this thing I call a story! I appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! It is nice to see you all...?**

**Dear lord I suck at Intros. **

**CAN'T JUDGE THIS! Dun Dunna dun!**

**Enough of this babble that I call words! On to the story!**

**KellyHerondale: Thanks for review! **

* * *

Sophie was thoroughly pissed off. First, she learns that this bad guy has no interest in Mundanes. Sure, most Shadowhunters. Would see this as a good thing. But in Sophie's opinion, this person could use them towards their advantage later. For a more sinister plot!

Now, she has to go to the Pandemonium Club. It was agreed that Will and Jem would stake out in the front, not risking the fact that Will could get horribly drunk and ruin the whole thing.

_Indecent Bastard,_ Sophie thought. How could someone so...revolting be so handsome at the same time.

Then an indecent thought ran across Sophie's head. **(A/N get yo head outta the gutter!). **The Pandemonium Club only let Sluts in. Crap. On the bright side, she didn't have to do it alone. That Tessa girl seemed real nice to Sophie. Well, anyone who kicks Will's arse is always a friend.

* * *

Tessa was wondering what she should wear to the Club Meeting. She knew little about the entire thing, and that was do to the fact that her grandfather never let her know. Even if she was a shadowhunter, there was no way that his granddaughter was getting caught up in that mess.

If her grandfather knew that it was Charlotte's plan, he would surely blow his top. Tessa knew that the Starkweathers had a bone to pick with the Fairchilds, but she liked Charlotte. She was strong, and independent, everything Tessa secretly wanted to be.

While she was pondering this, someone knocked on her door. Sophie walked in, after Tessa gave her permission to enter. Tessa also admired Sophie. How she was proud of who she was, never backing down, and staring the devil himself, Will Herondale, in the face without fear.

Sophie turned to her and asked,"So, what are you going to wear for the Club?"

"I dunno, maybe just some jeans and sne-"

Tessa was interrupted by a laugh noise coming from her companion. "What are you talking about! The only way to get in is to look like you're in! But the worst part is, we gotta look like total white trash."

_That's probably the one thing that I can't do, _Tessa thought.

"Don't worry! I got you! We'll look like we're in, but not ratchet!", Sophie reassured her.

Tessa smiled, knowing that she and Sophie were to be good friends.

"Dress me up! You have my complete trust!", Tessa said excitedly.

* * *

"On second thought, maybe that wasn't the best idea,"Tessa said worriedly,"what in the world is THAT!". She gestured to a skimpy mini dress that would be way to small for a girl of her height.

"What, you don't like it?", Sophie pouted.

"Soph, that wouldn't fit a girl of my height!"

"Fine! Let me look around for something that I know will suit you!"

Sophie rummaged around her closet, when Tessa heard a gasping noise and a squeal. Sophie emerged from her closet, bringing out a gorgeous dress. It was off the shoulder, and was ruched up at the bottom. It was a mini dress, and a snow white color.

Tessa gasped as well. It was a dress for the Club, without looking trashy.

After stepping into some blue wedges, she was ready and raring to go! Sophie stepped out and was in a blue mini dress with the straps criss-crossing her back. She wore sky-high black stilettos.

"So, shall we go face the night?", Sophie asked.

Tessa grinned,"Yes, we shall."

* * *

"So, what do you think the Pandemonium Club will have in store for the girls?", Will asked Jem.

Jem was silent. He was busy putting on a tie, a contraption that has yet to yield it's secrets. In other words, Jem couldn't tie a tie.

"JEM."

He jumped at the sound of his name. "What is it Will?", Jem said, clearly exasperated.

"Why the heck are you putting on a tie? Wait, is this about Tessa?", Will inquired, clearly amused. Jem blushed furiously. "N-No, of course not! Just a tie will make us seem more mundane." He stammered out.

Jem quickly left the room, not wanting anymore of Will's banter. He went down several halls to get to the main entrance of the Institute. The girls were already there. At first he saw Sophie, looking incredible in her blue dress.

Then he turned to Tessa, and everything went in slow motion. He saw her white dress, her beautifully natural face, and her blue shoes. She looked like a dream come to life. He was pretty sure he stood there gaping, because Tessa started laughing. It sounded like tinkling bells.

"My My Jem! You're tying skills have much to be desired. Here, let me help.", Tessa said with a grin on her face.

Jem stood still, watching her delicate fingers work their magic. She looked up at him, noticing that he was staring, and blushed.

They looked into each other's eyes, clearing entranced by each other. They forgot all about the tie, the people, and even themselves. Jem leaned in, and closed his eyes-

BAM! They sprang apart from one another, hearing a door slam shut. It was Will. He stared down at them, a cold look in his eyes. He then turned all cheery.

"Well then. Shall we go?"

* * *

Tessa was elated. _Did Jem try to kiss me before bastard Will ruined it?,_ she thought. If he did she was sure that her grandfather would jump for joy.

They walked to an abandoned warehouse, heavily glamoured from sight. Tessa left the boys out front, to go talk to the bouncer at the front door.

A few guys came out, obviously intoxicated. They spotted Sophie and Tessa, and walked over to them.

"Hey pretty girls!", one of them slurred,"Wanna party with us?"

Tessa kept her eyes cold. She couldn't hurt them, or she'd blow her cover.

She simply said,"No. Please leave us be." She grabbed Sophie's wrist, and tried to muscle her way out.

They formed a circle around the two girls. One of them grabbed Tessa's arm and said,"I don't think so."

Their eyes turned Luminous. Werewolves. Tessa was prepared to kick some arse, when she felt a presence behind her.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing?", Jem whispered, furiously. Will stood behind Sophie. "These are my sisters!", Will shrieked.

"And she's my girlfriend!",Jem said, grabbing Tessa's hand.

The werewolves growled furiously.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**That concludes another chapter!**

**So, I'm going to San Fran for a wedding! **

**See you lovelies later!**

** ~Lutheish.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I want to thank anyone who viewed this story, I really appreciate it. But...**

**I'm not really feeling the love, you guys. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, and it kinda hurts. But no matter! If my story isn't interesting enough, it's okay to say so, and anything else you want.**

**I also have discovered the world Of Ouran High School Host Club! Who here is also absolutely adores the Twins?**

**Well, let us continue! **

**KellyHerondale: JESSSSSAAAAA! Long May it reign!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sob**

**P.S. Look it up. **

* * *

"Oh shit.", Someone said.

Tessa couldn't be sure who said it, but they were damn right. Rouge werewolves by themselves were dangerous enough, but now they're drunk?

Jem stiffened beside her. He had a faint blush across his cheeks, signifying that he was embarrassed about his previous comment. The rouge werewolves were closing in on their group. They didn't bring any of their shadowhunter weapons with them, so they were practically toast.

"We don't care if they are your sisters or your girlfriend! Sharing is caring, and you can even join in on the fun!", one of the indecent arseholes said. They must have been really drunk, saying things like that.

The boys carefully rolled up their sleeves. They weren't preparing for a fight, they were just showing off their runes.

The opposers visibly paled. "Nephilim." one of them whispered. They ran off in fright.

The Four Shadowhunters sighed in relief. Fighting drunken werewolves was as dangerous as it gets. Scratch that, fighting a drunken Will is as dangerous as it gets.

The group advanced to the door, preparing to meet their fate.

* * *

Jem couldn't be more cross with himself. Was he really that stupid about his feeligs and desires that he had to go blurting them out?

Answer: Pretty Much.

They walked into the main entrance of the Club, and were horrified by the sight. Mundanes, giving in to the tasteing of demon poisions! Vampires, sucking a poor, helpless human man dry! And worst of all, even one of their own was commiting these validations.

They stood their, frozen in shock. They couldn't say or do anything, lest they blow their cover. Will was the first to recover, suggesting that they go and investigate.

"Try and look natural. We don't want to become _their_ next meal.", Will said, gesturing towards the group of slavering vampires.

Sophie walked off, studiously avoiding all men. Will went over to the bar, declaring that he was investigating.

Jem was surprised when Tessa dragged him over to a table, observing Will.

"You don't think that he will ruin the entire mission by getting hopelessly drunk, do you?"

Jem slumped at her comment. So she really didn't want to talk to him. Tessa really actually cared for Will. But he couldn't let this discouraged him! There was a mission at hand, and he needed to push his feelings aside.

_But I feel so hurt,_ the thought echoing around in Jem's head.

Tessa's head turned to face him. "I-I don't mean to pry, but is your coloring pale and silver because of yin fen?", she inquired.

Jem stilled, pondering how she could have known about the poison. But also, he stood there, still and shocked.

* * *

_Why am I such a bloody idiot? _Tessa screamed at herself. How could she blurt out such a question? She had no right to simply go and ask him! And the look on his face, as if the world was crashing down on him.

Tessa knew that he was taking the drug. She heard it from one of grandfather's meetings when she was younger. But she just had to ask again!

"I'm so sorry Jem! I didn't mean to hurt you or pry! I'll leave you alone now.", Tessa said in a rush. She turned to flee, but a hand wrapped around her wrist. It was Jem.

"N-No. It's really ok. I bet the whole Shadow world knows about my iliness.", he said sadly. It broke Tessa's heart seeing him like this and not having anything to help him.

Tessa reached up and kissed his cheek. "Still, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have been like that, prying and hurting your feelings. You can talk to me any time about this if you need to."

Jem was as red as a rose from her kiss. But he was smiling like a mad man. Tessa smiled. She turned around to look for Will, and saw him passed out near the bar, hopelessly drunk out of his mind. Tessa sighed.

She grabbed Jem's hand and started to walk over to Will, when she bumped into a tall figure, she was about to murmur her apologies when to hands grabbed her. The tall figure smelt of alcohol, and he smiled at her. "Wanna dance?", the rotten man asked.

Tessa scoffed at his offer. "I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend.", Tessa said furiously. She pulled Jem closer, as if she was showing proof. The tall man shrugged, and walked away.

She sighed in relief. Jem pulled her close. "So, are you going to tell everyone we meet that you have a boyfriend?", Jem chuckled. Tessa smiled.

"Why not? My grandfather has been begging me to get one."

"Well then, we can't upset your grandfather, can we?", Jem mumbled.

"Jem, I really like you, but I met you like, four hours ago.", Tessa sighed out. Jem looked down, a little depressed.

"I'll take that as a no, I suppose?" Tessa kissed his cheek again.

"First, you never asked the question, and second, I never said no or yes. We'll see what happens." Tessa said playfully.

Jem bent down for their first willing kiss, but was stopped short by Sophie's blood curdling scream.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger!**

**So sorry for not updating in a while. Been really busy.**

**So anyway, I have started a new fanfic, for Ouran High School Host Club!**

**It's called Archangels and Italy, so be sure to check it out if you're in to that kind of thing.**

**JESSA FLUFFS FO LIFE!**

** -Lutheish**


End file.
